


blue as the prettiest cornflower

by Fluffypanda



Series: the music of the waves [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The First Avenger, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: Tony rescues a man from the ocean





	blue as the prettiest cornflower

**Author's Note:**

> For the square N5 - Little Mermaid on my Fairy Tale Bingo card.
> 
> Originally on tumblr [here](http://ayapandagirl.tumblr.com/post/170572083723/blue-as-the-prettiest-cornflower)

Admiring the way the golden strands of his hair caught in the sunlight, Tony gently stroked the human’s cheeks with his webbed fingers. The man came to life under his touch, coughing and spluttering until the sea water left his lungs. He looked up with eyes that rivaled the ocean in color. Tony found himself trapped beneath that blue, blue gaze as the man took in the iridescent scales that covered most of Tony’s body and the ruffled fins sprouting from his hips, back, and the end of his tail.

The man blinked those mesmerizing eyes of his, and Tony dove back into the ocean before the man could even express his shock. Safe in the water, Tony circled around to continue watching him from a well-sheltered tidal pool. Shivering, the man stared at the spot Tony disappeared before getting up off the gravely beach. He stumbled toward the rocky fields and jagged mountains inland, but not without one last look back at the ocean.

 _“Far  out in the ocean, where the water is as blue as the prettiest cornflower, and as clear as crystal, it is very, very deep…_” 

- Hans Christian Andersen,  The Little Mermaid


End file.
